The Piggyback Chronicles
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Kurt's way with words walks the Warblers right into the post-rehearsal wind down they never expected.  CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: The Piggyback Chronicles.  
>Summary: Kurt's way with words walks the Warblers right into the post-rehearsal wind down they never expected.<br>Disclaimer: *insert obligatory comment about not owning Glee or Klaine or Niff or Darren or Chris* **

**A/N: I welcome you to the beginning of The Piggyback Chronicles. If you read my WIP 'Hug,' you'll have read the chapter with the Niff vs Klaine piggyback race. The idea took me and after asking if people would read it and the resounding answer being yes, I present to you The Piggyback Chronicles: A weird and wonderful look into how Kurt changes the Warblers post-rehearsal wind down forever. The genre of this will be humour, with a bit of romance along the way because it starts about a month or two after Kurt has transferred to Dalton and will follow his relationship with Blaine. There will be a healthy dash of Niff in here too because they're too adorable to not write. I will try my _hardest _to stick with canon but if I drift a little or time frames get a bit muddled up then just go with it.**

**This part is just a prologue and the first chapter should appear within the next 2/3 days. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>A collective groan reverberated around the room as Wes raised his gavel but lowered it again as he remembered yet <em>another <em>item he could drone on about. Blaine threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling, exhaling heavily. He drummed his fingers of his right hand on the arm of the sofa and cocked his head slightly while squinting at the barely there cracks on the ceiling. He was sure that if he looked hard enough he could will them to morph into an interesting shape. His thoughts were interrupted by Jeff nudging his side violently. Blaine lifted his head and glared at the boy beside him.

"Ow!" Jeff simply rolled his eyes at Blaine's harsh tone and nodded towards the council table. Blaine followed the direction of the nod and his mouth formed a silent "Oh" when he realised all three council members were staring at him. Wes raised an accusatory eyebrow and was the first to speak.

"Back with us, junior member Anderson?" Wes' words dripped with so much sarcasm that Blaine was sure if he wrote them down they'd slide off the paper like water runs over glass. Blaine briefly flicked his eyes to David who gave him a subtle nod and a look that said "choose your words carefully."

"Yes," Blaine replied firmly, deciding that a one syllable answer was the safest. The smug expression that plastered itself to Wes' face was an all too familiar sight during Warbler meetings so Blaine ignored it and returned his attention to doing anything else but listening. Wes resumed his spiel and Blaine turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Kurt on the opposite sofa. Kurt was trying his hardest to suppress a laugh and Blaine mouthed "Shut up" at him. Kurt shook his head with a sly grin. Blaine stuck his tongue out much like a petulant child and Kurt snorted quietly, ducking his head. Upon hearing the sound, Nick had frowned and looked down at Kurt from his position on the sofa arm. He then glanced over at Blaine who shrugged innocently. Nick's frown deepened and he sighed lightly. Before listening to Wes again, he shared a knowing look with Jeff, who had also noticed the disturbance. Blaine watched the quick interaction with interest but soon went back to silently conversing with Kurt. Kurt seemed to have composed himself and was smiling across at Blaine. "Coffee after?" Blaine asked with exaggerated lip movements to ensure Kurt understood. Kurt made a face that could only be described as purely orgasmic and it was Blaine's turn to stop a giggle erupting. He kept eye contact with Kurt and nodded when he mouthed "Lima Bean?" He replied with "Where else?" and grinned as Kurt rolled his eyes and retorted with "Just checking."

"Blaine _Everett _Anderson." Blaine froze and his face dropped. He hesitantly turned his head and huffed out a nervous laugh, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. Wes' stare was hard and Blaine felt himself shrinking under it. "Something you and Kurt wish to share with us?"

"Erm... no?" Blaine tried. He looked to Kurt for support but he avoided Blaine's eyes and picked at non-existent lint on his trousers. Blaine, however, could see the tell tale signs of a smirk on his face and he gave himself a mental note to get Kurt back later.

"You're lucky the meeting is now over," Wes grumbled. "Next time this happens I won't hesitate to personally kick your ass out of the door." Blaine made an apologetic face and sunk back into the sofa. He found himself glaring at Kurt again and shaking his head. Kurt continued to grin like the cat that got the cream and didn't hesitate to burst into hysterics as Wes' gavel sounded the official end of the meeting.

"Oh God, I thought you were about to cry," Kurt said breathlessly between fits of laughter. Jeff began to chuckle next to Blaine and Blaine hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, no abusing the boyfriend!" Nick called across the room. Kurt calmed himself down and glanced at Wes who was eyeing Blaine with amusement. Another giggle bubbled from Kurt's throat and he buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Kurt panted. "It's just you guys are so _serious _and you looked _so _scared."

"I did not," Blaine pouted.

"If you were five, I'm pretty sure you would have wet yourself," Kurt stated completely seriously. Blaine huffed and crossed his arms defensively. "Honestly though, you guys need to lighten up." Kurt had learned his lesson pretty early about suggesting the Warblers do something outside of the box but on this matter he was certain something needed to be done.

"Hey, we're not always serious," Trent chipped in.

"Maybe not _always,_" Kurt agreed, "but it takes most of you at least 3 hours to wind down from a meeting and get out of the Warbler mindset."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Thad said as he got up from his place behind the council table. Kurt gave him his 'bitch, please' look and Thad raised his arms defensively before pointing to Wes. "I blame him." Wes looked like the dictionary definition of offended and Thad shrugged. "I speak only the truth." Wes turned to David on his other side and was even more put out as David cocked his head with a rueful smile.

"Kurt, I understand that the New Directions were a little, or a lot, more lax then we are, but for all of our strictness, we have an equal amount of light heartedness."

"Prove it," Kurt said without a moment's pause.

"What?" Wes appeared completely lost.

"What are you suggesting, junior member Kurt?" David asked. By this point, the room was almost silent as the rest of the Warblers watched with curiosity.

"Oh no, this is not happening while you're in full council mode," Kurt clarified. "I want to see some _real _Warbler fun." David looked apprehensive and Kurt waved a hand around in a vague shooing motion. "But if that's really not possible then forget it..." Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt, we know how to have fun. We're not _that _stuck up," David sighed.

"Then show me," Kurt pressed. David opened his mouth to protest again but was lost for a counter argument.

"You've walked yourself right into this one," Blaine chuckled. Most of the Warblers nodded in agreement and few piped up telling David that if Kurt wanted to see fun, they could do fun.

"Fine," David growled, silencing the room once more. "We good to do this, Wes?" Wes grinned mischievously at Kurt and nodded.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Bring on the reviews :)<strong>


	2. Round One

**PLEASE READ: The names used for the Warblers in this (beside the obvious ones we already know) are taken from the Dalton Yearbook somebody created. I don't know who made it and I'm not claiming to own any of it and I'm not taking any credit for it at all, I just used the names.**

**Anyway. ****Wow, this took me a long time to write, but it was _completely _worth it. Before I even begun the first chapter I wrote down who's racing who, when it's happening and all the other stuff going on as well! It's been ridiculously fun writing the other Warblers into this and I love, love, love writing their banter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Round One – I<strong>

Sectionals were fast approaching and the Warblers were more tightly wound than Kurt had ever seen them. Wes' gavel was being raised in a threatening manner more times than anyone dared to count and every minute of spare time the boys previously had was filled with rehearsals or set list discussions.

Today happened to be the last rehearsal before sectionals and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as they finished _another _flawless performance of _Hey, Soul Sister_. The council came to the front of the group and each gave their nod of approval. There was an eruption of noise and "Thank God for that's" as everyone collected their bags, presumably to head up to their dorms for a well deserved sleep. But before anyone could leave, Kurt threw himself in front of the doors, narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Uh, what now?" Kurt heard someone groan from the back of the group.

"Sit back down," Kurt said calmly. There was a collective murmur of disagreement and the crowd advanced on Kurt. "Sit. _Down,_" Kurt growled. The movement stopped and David eyed Kurt curiously.

"You're slightly scarier than Wes right now." Kurt looked smug at David's statement and kept his place in front of the doors until every Warbler had reluctantly taken their seat.

"Thank you. Now," Kurt started, stepping further into the room, "from today I want to see the fun side of the Warblers." A few members sunk into the sofas looking anything but enthused and Kurt ignored them. "Wes has already given me permission to start this whenever I like and I've chosen now." Wes visibly shrunk in his chair behind the council table as numerous pairs of eyes sent death glares his way.

"Kurt, when I said that I didn't think you meant the day before Sectionals," Wes defended himself. "We're all stressed, tired and in need of some relaxation time."

"Exactly," Kurt grinned. "Having fun generally helps people to relax."

"Having fun requires energy," Thad grumbled into his arms where his head was rested. Kurt tutted and rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and every person, with the exception of Blaine, was looking disgruntled.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged. "You were all for having some fun when I brought this up a while ago."

"Yeah, a while ago," Trent chuckled. "Not _now _when we're ready to hibernate for 6 years." A hum of agreement reverberated through the room and then silence.

"_Guys_," Kurt pushed.

"Fine," David huffed. "What's the plan? A party?" Wes' eyes widened comically and Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No. No party. From today I'm enforcing a once a month, post-rehearsal wind down," Kurt beamed.

"A what?" Trent frowned, rubbing his temples.

"Post-rehearsal wind down," Kurt repeated. "Do I dare to ask what that entails?" Nick sighed as he dropped his head onto Jeff's shoulder beside him.

"Piggyback races," Kurt stated happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His smile soon dropped to a pout as everyone in the room eyed gave him their best "Are you kidding me?" stare.

"Told you they wouldn't like it," Blaine chipped in. Heads with eyebrows raised turned towards Blaine.

"You knew about this?" Wes asked, clearly shocked.

"Kurt sort of bombarded me the other day and insisted I help him work out what to do," Blaine shrugged, avoiding the glares of his fellow Warblers.

"Could have warned us," Jeff muttered not so inconspicuously.

"And face the wrath of Kurt? No thank you."

"The wrath of Kurt?" Jeff smirked and Blaine nudged him in the ribs.

"You laugh now but once you've experienced it..." Blaine trailed off, letting the group come to its own conclusions.

"Forget about my wrath and concentrate on the matter at hand," Kurt interrupted. "Post-rehearsal piggyback races. Don't complain until you've tried it. It's a brilliant way to have fun."

"If you're five," Flint objected. Kurt chose to ignore the comment and further explain his plans.

"I've worked out teams and rough dates-"

"Hold up!" Jeff stopped Kurt mid-sentence, leant forward and raised a finger. "Why can't we pick our own teams?"

"Because we're teenage boys who can't agree on anything," Kurt said flatly. Jeff contemplated this for a moment before nodding and settling back against the sofa. "Now can I carry on _without _interruption?" Kurt took a breath in the silence that followed and prepared to start again. "So, I've put everyone in pairs and worked out dates which are subject to change based on our rehearsal schedule. I've also drawn up a table which shows who's racing who in the first round so think of this whole thing as a sort of competition." That word got the Warblers interest as a few sat up straighter and began to listen intently. "Now I've got your full attention," Kurt smirked, "I'll just add that there might be some bonus rounds here and there with some prizes. I assume you're all happy to join in?"

"What do we win at the end?" Cameron asked.

"Yet to be determined," Kurt answered. "So are you all joining in?" There was thirty seconds or so of silent consideration before everyone agreed to participate and Kurt's face lit up with joy and a hint of pride. "Do you all want to know you're pairing?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Firstly though," Kurt turned to Wes "I've chosen you as one of two referees who'll watch each race and have the final say on who wins." Wes positively beamed.

"Who's the second referee?"

"Nicholas," Kurt smiled, addressing the dark haired boy across the room. Nicholas returned the smile and shared an authoritative look with Wes. "Onto the pairs." Kurt pulled a small notebook from his pocket and flicked through the first few pages. "Flint you're with Trent. Thad, I put you with David as you're the remaining two council members." The two shared a high five behind Wes' head. "Cameron is with Richard, James is with John, Jesse is with Andrew and Ethan is with Luke," Kurt reeled off. "Nick you're with Jeff, _obviously,_ and that leaves me with... Blaine."

"_Obviously_," Nick murmured to Jeff who snorted. Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile and rolled his eyes at the giggling boys next to him.

"Moving on," Kurt said before clearing his throat. "First race is today, no matter how tired anyone is because I will _not _have my schedule ruined."

"My deepest sympathies for the poor sods that have to go today," Richard laughed. Kurt raised a mischievous eyebrow at him and the realisation hit. "Oh, God," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Cameron, as his partner, ran his hands through his hair.

"Come on, put the rest us out of our misery," Thad sighed.

"Cameron and Richard will be racing Flint and Trent." The Warblers who weren't selected relaxed and patted the four contenders on the back or sent them apologetic looks. Cameron, Richard, Flint and Trent rose from their chairs and stretched out aching muscles as they made their way towards Kurt. "Right, while I brief this lot on the rules, the rest of you can clear the tables, sofas and chairs out of the way. Quietly," Kurt added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, the edges of the rehearsal room were lined with sofas, piles chairs, a table or two and Warblers lounged all over them. The council table had been pushed back as far as it would go, with Wes and Nicholas sat behind it, stopwatch at the ready and a set of rules written out in front of them. The four taking part in the race were at the opposite end of the room. Kurt had placed himself next to Blaine on one of the sofas and an affirmative nod from Nicholas told him he could begin so he looked over at the only boys stood up.<p>

"I don't know how to say this other than 'mount your partner' so we'll go with that for now and pretend it doesn't sound totally wrong," Kurt said with an amused tone. The boys had previously arranged who would carry who so Flint took his place behind Trent and Cameron behind Richard. Cameron counted to three and on the last number, he and Flint jumped onto their partners backs and held on tightly. There were various wolf whistles and catcalls from around the room and Kurt grinned because this meant they were letting loose.

"I'm not sure you know what you've let yourself in for by turning this into a competition," Blaine said to Kurt through the noise. Kurt shrugged and gestured for the group to be quiet.

"Anything to make them have _some _kind of fun," Kurt replied. He opened his mouth to tell Wes he could start the race when he was ready but Wes interrupted him.

"Hold on. I know what this needs." Wes stood and shuffled out from behind the table to pull his gavel from his bag. He seated himself again and gripped the gavel in his hand. "Ready?" he asked the four boys across the room. They all made a noise of consent and Wes raised the gavel. Nicholas held the stopwatch firmly in his hand and as the sound of gavel hitting wood echoed around the room, he pressed the button on the top and the countdown from one minute begun.

Trent and Richard shot into action and hurtled down the room as fast as they could with a teenage boy on their back. The Warblers had erupted the second the boys had moved and Kurt threw his hands over his ears for a moment, not expecting quite _that _level of noise. He saw Blaine laughing out of the corner of his eye and removed his hands to turn and glare at him. Blaine shook his head while still laughing and turned his attention back to the race. Kurt did the same as Flint and Trent flew past them, followed closely by Cameron and Richard. Everyone was cheering and grinning, even Wes, and Nicholas was flicking his eyes frantically between his stopwatch and the race. In what seemed like no time at all, Nicholas shouted "STOP!" and Trent and Richard took one final turn at the council table and sprinted towards the end of the room. There was a makeshift finish line made from red tape on the floor and as Trent's foot stepped over it first, he yelled his victory along with Flint and a few of the Warblers. Cameron and Richard groaned in defeat as they narrowly avoided colliding with the wall. Flint and Cameron planted their feet on the ground again, allowing the others to catch their breath. Trent bent forward and put his hands on his knees. He lifted his head and smiled at Kurt.

"I really didn't want to admit this but that was actually stupidly fun," he panted. Kurt's expression was the definition of smug, he was sure of it, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You're only saying that because you won," Richard retorted from beside him.

"You had fun too, Richard. Don't lie," Kurt smirked. Richard rolled his eyes but didn't deny the statement. Jeff and a couple of others had stood up and were congratulating Flint and Trent on their win.

"Flint and Trent are the winners?" Kurt asked, looking over at Wes.

"They are indeed," Wes smiled. Blaine gave Cameron and Richard a brief pep talk about it being the taking part that counts but they were grinning anyhow and Kurt was pleased to see the whole group looking far more relaxed.

"Quick thing before you're so out of control I can't speak to you," Kurt shouted and everyone briefly silenced themselves. "I'm not going to tell you when the next race is or who's taking part so you should all get yourselves ready and I'm guessing from today's reaction you're all fully on board now?"

"Absolutely," Nick agreed. The group burst into noise once more and Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

"Do I need to congratulate you on being the only person to make Wes look _that _happy the day before Sectionals?"

"It depends," Kurt mused. "What do I get for doing it?"

"I'll think of something," Blaine whispered before walking away, leaving a bemused but happy Kurt behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? I'd <em>love <em>to know if you're liking this :)**


	3. Round Two

**A/N: I'm back at University so I can actually update this now *victory dance***

**That's assuming people haven't completely given up on me ever updating - which would be fair because _damn _it's been a long time. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Round Two<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the tie at Sectionals and the Warblers were still on a somewhat sedated high. Their usual energy was very much present but heightened by their triumph and Kurt assumed they'd be <em>ecstatic <em>if they'd actually won on their own. Wes came into the first rehearsal since their win, late David hastened to add from the council table, with a smile on his face. Everyone eyed Wes curiously but he stayed silent, opened both of the doors he'd come through and swung his arm across his body to gesture into the corridor.

"Outside, if you will." All eyes turned on David and Thad who looked at each other and shrugged. Wes rolled his eyes. "Just come outside." He disappeared down the corridor and the others followed, grabbing scarves and coats on the way, until they stepped outside to the promenade raised slightly above the lawns at the back of the school that stretched for what looked like miles.

As Kurt shuffled himself between Blaine and Cameron, he was suddenly struck that he'd never been out here before. And wasn't _that _a shame because the grass, or what could be seen of it under the thin dusting of snow, was the definition of lush green and a gorgeous range of trees rose around it's edge. Blaine nudging their shoulders together pulled him from his thoughts.

"You okay?" he whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Fine."

"Now," Wes said loudly to quieten the group. He began to walk slowly backwards down the few steps to the lawn. "Today we are rehearsing outside."

"No, really?" Jeff gasped in mock surprise, earning him a few sniggers and a glare from Wes.

"Yes, really. I'm feeling good about regionals and despite the cold, it's a nice day out."

"_Ba badada, ba ba badadub_" Nick begun to sing quietly with his head back, swaying it from side to side with the beat. Jeff repeated it along with Nick and Trent joined in on the third time. On the last run, everyone's eyes turned to Wes who shrugged and nodded towards Blaine who grinned and began to bounce down the steps to the lawn.

"_San Francisco bay, past pier thirty nine. Early pm, can't remember what time._"

A lot of the lyrics were lost and unheard to Kurt as he was pulled onto the grass by Flint and he harmonized with the other boys on the melody, dancing around Blaine in a surprisingly organized, yet improvised, choreography. As the last words rung out from everyone's mouths, Kurt collapsed to the floor, momentarily forgetting the snow, laughing at the sky and catching his breath. He high fived Nick next to him and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Blaine caught his eye and Kurt arched a questioning eyebrow to which Blaine nodded.

"I do believe," Kurt said loud enough to quieten the boys, "it's that time again."

"But we're exhausted now," Wes cried, throwing an arm up in defeat. James jabbed him in the side.

"You don't have to compete so I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Refereeing is a taxing job," Wes grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed off himself down. He then sighed and looked down at Kurt. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded once, placed his feet flat on the ground in front of him and waved a hand about as a way of asking for help up. Jeff nudged Nick with a knowing smile as Blaine scrambled across the gap between him and Kurt to pull him up. Kurt flushed a little as he realised he still had Blaine's hand in his, gloved but still in his, while he thought of who was next on his schedule. He quickly pulled it away and cleared his throat. "James. John." Both boys groaned, but pushed themselves up and came to stand beside Kurt. "Thad. David." Neither moved and Kurt glared down at them, jerking his head backwards. They reluctantly got up and stood the other side of Kurt, jostling Blaine slightly out the way. "Everyone else, stand in two lines with a gap in the middle for them to run down."

Kurt moved to stand at the bottom of the stone stairs they'd all come down earlier, watching the boys move around. They separated, standing in two lines like cats eyes along each side of a runway and Kurt hummed in thought, stepping back onto the lawn and maneuvering them a little so they were stood farther apart (approximately the length of the rehearsal room). Happy with the results, he returned to his previous position, ignoring the groans of protest from some of the boys about how ridiculous it was to being doing this outside. Wes and Nicholas placed themselves opposite Kurt down the makeshift track, where the council table would be inside. Scrabbling in his blazer pocket, Kurt retrieved the stopwatch he'd placed in there this morning in preparation for now and threw it expertly to Wes. He then waved a hand at the four boys taking part, rolling his eyes as they trudged through the light dusting snow as if it were six inches thick.

"You all said you loved this last time," Kurt said, a little frustrated as David and John stood each side of him, Thad and James behind them.

"But it's _cold_," Jeff whined from his place in line, stamping his feet and shivering more than was necessary. There was murmur of agreement but Kurt continued on.

"This'll take," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes tops. Fifteen at a push. And the quicker you shut up, the quicker you can get inside." Jeff snapped his mouth shut and made a zipping motion across his lips. Kurt nodded his thanks then looked between the boys next to him. "Up you get then."

James jumped on John's back without warning causing both to topple to the floor in a tangle of limbs. John ended up sprawled between James' legs, their torsos pressed together and both groaning with the slight ache from the force with which they'd hit the ground. The other Warblers catcalled and snorted with laughter as they righted themselves and brushed their clothes off. John grumbled a little but readied himself for James' weight and counted to three. Nick and Trent started a round of applause, earning them a snigger from everyone but the boys being mocked.

Thad and David watched the proceedings with amusement and David looked over his shoulder at Thad. "Countdown?"

"Countdown," Thad nodded, curling his hands over David's shoulders. David counted, let himself move down a little under the press of Thad's hands on his shoulders and slid his arms tightly under Thad's knees as he jumped up. "Good?" Thad asked as they steadied. David nodded once for Thad, then once at Kurt. Kurt looked to his left to check the others were ready and tutted at the sight he was met with.

John was spinning in small circles with his eyes closed, laughing raucously as James swatted at his chest in protest. "_John! _I'm not against kicking you where it hurts right now." To emphasise his point, James kicked his heel hard against John's thigh, who hissed and stopped turning, swaying a little as he did so. "Thank you," James sighed in relief.

"Done now?" Kurt said with an arched, unimpressed eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay. Ready?" Kurt called down to Wes who raised a thumb as confirmation and raised his stopwatch.

"Three. Two. One. _Go!_"

Kurt laughed a little as like the previous race, the Warblers along the side erupted in noise as the boys set off. Small clouds of snow flew up behind their heels as they ran and a mound formed at the end of the strip Thad and David moved along as David skidded a little on the turn, the side of his foot scraping through the powder.

Kurt made his away around the back of the line of boys on his right, slipping in next to Blaine as he threw an arm up and cheered on Thad and David. "Trying to get on the councils good side, huh?"

Blaine shoved him lightly. "I've always been on their good side. Now stop distracting me." Kurt mouthed a sorry with a smirk and raised his hands in defence, burying them in his pockets as he turned his attention back to the race. Thad and David whizzed past them on their second run towards Wes and Nicholas, James and John a step or two ahead. Kurt rolled his eyes with a groan and flopped his head back as after the last turn, and Wes' yell of stop over the noise, John flinched and kicked his toes into the ground, causing him to fall face first towards the floor, James slamming into his back.

"Is John drunk?" Kurt asked the sky.

"Just incredibly clumsy," Blaine answered with a chuckle and Kurt brought his head back down. David sprinted past Flint (the last Warbler in the line) and dropped Thad within seconds, spinning on his heel for a high five.

"Can't beat the council!" he shouted with a fist pump, leaning into Thad's side and catching his breath through laughs.

James still lay across John's back a few metres away, mumbling profanities into the cotton of John's blazer. John bucked up and threw him off, rolling onto his back. A few of the Warblers crowded around kicked them lightly in the side, making jibes about letting the team down.

Kurt sighed and said loudly "Thad and David win then."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," James said from the floor, throwing an arm across his eyes. "Any chance of a rematch?"

Kurt grinned. "Wait and see."

"What, _no_!" Thad and David said in unison, eyes widening at Kurt. "We won that fair and square."

"Like I said," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Wait and see."

There were murmurs of interest among the boys and James seemed to forget his annoyance with John as he dragged him inside talking about team tactics and practice. The others followed their lead, shucking off coats and scarves as they disappeared inside. Wes clapped Kurt on the shoulder on his way past with Nicholas, leaving only Kurt and Blaine to trail behind them. Blaine looked up at him, ready to something but a grin simply burst onto his face.

"What?" Kurt asked, ducking his head into his scarf.

"You're nose has gone red." Kurt buried further into his scarf and Blaine pulled it away. "It's cute."

Kurt was glad for the cold as he felt a blush seep into cheeks that he could blame on the bitter chill. He murmured a thanks, Blaine smiling up at him in the charming way he does, and pulled his gloves off as they set foot inside. "So, do you want to know about the next race?"

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet and nodded vigorously. "I love being your best friend."

The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched as he watched Blaine bound off down the hallway towards the dorms and said to himself, "I love being your best friend too."

* * *

><p><strong>You could review... if you like? :)<strong>


End file.
